


And Yet

by gilithramaloce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 27x80, 59x27, Introspection, M/M, One sided, minor jealousy, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilithramaloce/pseuds/gilithramaloce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days, certain days where no matter how hard he fights it, the hurt lodges somewhere in the middle of his chest and refuses to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in '08, my lord. But I thought I'd share anyway.

There are days, certain days where no matter how hard he fights it, the hurt lodges somewhere in the middle of his chest and refuses to let go. When jealousy and frustration at being passed over time after time rage like his namesake. 

He doesn’t understand it, not one bit. _He’s_ the one who fully understands the situation they’re in. _He’s_ the right hand man, the one who’s been there from the beginning. _He’s_ done everything and anything. 

And yet.

Baseball head is the special one. He doesn’t show the respect that the Juudaime deserves, always calling him by his first name. Tsuna. Just...Tsuna. And names are important. They determine a person’s standing in relationship to the other. He knows that Yamamoto calls him Gokudera, without any suffix, so it really shouldn’t matter that Tsuna is just Tsuna.

And yet.

No, it’s not the _Tsuna_ that makes him so mad. It’s the _Yamamoto_ that gets to him. Just, "Yamamoto." While he? He’s stuck with the infernal ‘kun’ at the end of his name. Gokudera-kun. And he would do anything to be rid of it, to have Tsuna feel like he was close enough, important enough for it to be unnecessary.

And yet.

He’s not blind or stupid. He sees the looks they give each other. The gratefulness and excitement he sees in Tsuna’s whenever Yamamoto appears. The look of quiet peace Yamamoto directs at Tsuna. He knows intuitively, the same way a storm knows when to unleash its power, that the two are blind to the other’s feelings, and will in all certainty remain that way for some time. That should bring him a glimmer of hope, knowing there’s still a chance.

And yet.


End file.
